marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Henry McCoy (Time-Displaced) (Earth-TRN727)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN727 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier Institute for Mutant Education and Outreach | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = Covered with white fur, snout, no visible irises or pupils, horns, fang-like teeth, claws, unusually large hands and feet | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, scientist, inventor, sorcerer, former minion of the Goblin Queen | Education = | Origin = Mutant further mutated by magic | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Ed Brisson; Oscar Bazaldua | First = X-Men: Gold Vol 2 27 | Death = X-Men: Blue Vol 1 27 | HistoryText = Beast was with his fellow X-Men when they came upon Magneto who they thought was gone until Jean telepathically sensed his presence. As they realized this Magneto was from the past, Beast stood by as his team exchanged different ideologies with their former mentor. Hank told Jean that things would not work out the way she thought and the way Magneto would "fix" things is what turns him into a monster. Then the residents of the city protected Magneto against Hank's words as they said that it was him who saved them and not the X-Men. After this show of survivalist ideas from the people, Magneto boasted that maybe it takes a monster to protect mutantkind but Beast mentioned that it really didn't matter now. As they admitted they killed the Magneto of that timeline, Hank said that time was a strange thing and as he has witnessed before it always has a way of correcting itself. If they make sure he doesn't return to the past Beast theorized all of the present might change. With him being there Beast thought that maybe it could be their chance to fix it all. This theory provoked Beast and his teammates to attack Magneto in order to keep him there knowing he wanted to go back. Magneto boasted that no one can stop him with Beast telling him to not count on that as he conjured his magic directly towards him. Thinking that Magneto was weak from whatever happened in the past, Beast rallied the X-Men for a full on attack but was hit over the head with a lead pipe by one of the mutant children knocking him out which allowed Magneto to escape. During sometime between Beast fell under the control of the Goblin Queen who had him battle the former Limbo lord Magik in a gladiator battle where he ended up killing her. After being freed, Beast was called to the Xavier Institute for Mutant Education and Outreach by Kitty Pryde in order to rally them before the arrival of the Sentinels During the fight, Beast was in the middle of scraping a Sentinel when he got blasted by one of the repulsor beams which disintegrated his body. In the present, a vision of Hank and his teammates prior to the extermination was seen in the mind of Cable after the time-displaced Jean Grey probed him to assess the veracity of his statements. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Hank McCoy of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Hank McCoy of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Hyperosmia Category:Night Vision Category:Ape Form Category:Hyperacusia Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Athletic Skills Category:McCoy Family Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Time Travelers Category:Temporal Paradoxes